


The Sky is Everywhere, So Meet Me Under There

by idra



Series: 30 Days of Fic (April 2017) [29]
Category: Olympics RPF
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Ryan being a slut, mentions of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 15:44:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10767351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Sam goes to a house party at Ryan and Michaels, see's his ex, and finds a new love.





	The Sky is Everywhere, So Meet Me Under There

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is a house party hosted by a mutual friend. 
> 
> Dude, I don't know how this one got so outta control on me. But I actually really like it. I adore Sam Mikulak, and totally think Max is adorable. Don't read for the Michael/Ryan 'cause it's minimal. It is completely and totally Sam/Max endgame. I didn't mean to make so many of the guys douche bags, but there you have it. 
> 
> It's a sequel to my August challenge fic [If You Keep On Believing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7775191).

Sam runs a hand over his face as he walks up the steps to Michael and Ryan’s house. Ryan had seen him at a fashion event he’d been participating in-- that they’d both been in-- and the first words out of Ryan’s mouth had been an apology. Sam was quick to forgive him-- after all, Sam wouldn’t have had the amazing week with Chris if it hadn’t been for Ryan-- and the two had gotten to talking. Turned out that Michael and Ryan were together for good and they were moving in together and throwing a big party and Ryan wanted Sam to come. 

So here he was, standing on the porch-slash-deck-slash-yard of the Lochte-Phelps household. He knocks on the door and it opens, revealing Ryan, looking especially good in white pants, with a pale blue shirt left unbuttoned. “Sam! You made it!” Ryan pulls him into a hug and tugs him into the house. “Come on man. Most of the party is in the backyard. Let’s grab you a drink... you do drink alcohol, yeah?” 

“Occasionally,” he says, taking the beer Ryan presses into his hand. They head through the house, Ryan pointing out where the bathrooms are and the game room where some people are relaxing, rather than dancing in the backyard or swimming in their pool. 

“So, how are you, kid? I heard you and Brooks hooked up?” 

“Yeah.” Sam swallows down the lump that feels like it’s choking him at the mention of Chris. After a week, Chris had gone home and never called Sam. Sam had tried to get a hold of him, but there had been no response, so he’d given up after a couple of months. Now it’s been eight months and the memory isn’t as bad as it was, but it still hurts. “Just an Olympics thing, I guess.” 

Ryan raises an eyebrow. “Man, I’m sorry. Did you... want more?” 

“Would’ve been nice, but, apparently, he just wanted... well, he just wanted sex.” Sam shrugs. “Sorry. I think I need the dancing part of the evening.” 

Ryan nods and leads him outside, gesturing to the large dance floor. “Fair warning, Chris and Mike are buds. They’re inside in the game room, playing pool or darts or something. He brought someone with him.” 

“Shit,” Sam breathes out. “I should go.” 

“No. Stay. Have a good time.” Ryan leans over and kisses Sam’s temple. “Show him you don’t need him, even if you still want him. Trust me.”

Sam nods and lets Ryan lead him to the dance floor. The music is thumping and Sam swallows down the rest of his beer as he and Ryan start moving to the music. They keep moving to the music, Sam going from person to person, not particularly caring about the shape of the person as he grinds with some, and just dances with others. 

After a while he needs to get some fresh air, away from all the hot, sweaty bodies and he heads over to the outdoor bar that’s set up. He stops halfway there when he sees Chris wrapped around a familiar figure. It’s not until he’s been standing there for what feels like days that he realizes Chris is with Danell. He licks his lips and turns, bumping into someone. When he looks up, he’s surprised to see Ryan standing there. “I... I can’t do this, Ry.” 

“You can. He’s not worth a broken heart if he’s going to hook up with another teammate in that short a time period.” Ryan turns him back around. “Let’s get you a drink, then we can... I don’t know. Go back on the dance floor?” 

Sam nods, allowing Ryan to push him towards the bar. When they get there, Chris and Danell are leaning there, whispering in each other’s ears and giggling and Sam has to clench his jaw to keep from either crying or punching one of them. “And you called me a whore, huh, Chris?” Ryan says as he sidles up next to them and leans over, kissing Michael. “At least I don’t lie to my conquests about what I’m expecting of them. Unlike some people I can name.” He looks pointedly at Chris. “Just so you know, Danell, if he promises you anything? He probably made the same promises to my buddy, Sam.” 

Chris turns and pales, eyes going wide before he looks back at Danell. Dan raises an eyebrow. “Chris?” 

Sam clears his throat, takes a swallow from the beer bottle Michael hands him, then looks over at the two men he’d considered friends. “He was my first. Fucked me, told me he loved me, told me he wanted more than just the Olympics.” Sam shakes his head and drinks more of his beer. 

“Wait. You fucked him during the Olympics, Chris?” Danell steps away from Chris. “You said you were faithful the whole time. I mean, I know you were horny, but...” 

“Wait, what?” Sam shouts. “You were with Danell? During the motherfucking Olympics? You sick bastard,” Sam says, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I fell for your bullshit. Jesus.” He looks over at Ryan pleadingly. Ryan nods and wraps his arm around Sam’s waist, leading him inside and upstairs. “Oh my God. I can’t... What the fuck?” 

Ryan shakes his head and cups Sam’s face in his hands. “This is not your fault,” Ryan says. “He’s apparently a good liar. Now lay down. No one is allowed upstairs, so I’ll get rid of him and Danell. I’ll be back, okay?” 

Ryan heads downstairs, stopping on the last step when Michael moves up to him. “He okay?” Michael asks, wrapping an arm around Ryan’s waist. 

“He will be. Goddamn it, Michael. I know I didn’t tell him about us, but at the time we weren’t...” 

“I know, Ry. Chris just flat out lied to get some ass. I kicked him and Danell out. Now, what do we do with the gymnast in the guest bedroom?” 

“I don’t know. I feel bad for him.” 

“I know someone who he might be interested in, but...” 

Ryan shrugs. “I’ll talk to him. We’ll see if he’s interested.” 

Michael nods. “Leave it to you to try to fix someone who’s partially broken.” 

“I know how it feels is all.” Ryan shrugs again and kisses Michael. “It was different, with us, but... yeah.” 

Michael smiles and kisses Ryan again. “What do you think about Max?” 

“Whitlock? The guy who’s his opposition?” 

Smirking, Michael nods. “Works well for us.” 

Ryan laughs and kisses Michael again. “Yeah. You go talk to Max. I’m gonna go upstairs and talk to Sam.” 

They part ways and Ryan heads back to Sam’s side. “Hey kid. How you feeling?” 

Sam sits up and scoots up to the headboard. “Like an idiot. I’ve actually been hoping that Chris and I would find our way back to each other and now I find out that it’s all just a joke to him.” He rolls his eyes. “This really fucking sucks. But I’m not hurting so much as... Now I’m really fucking pissed off, ya know?” 

Ryan nods. “So, honest question here. And I’d appreciate an honest answer.” 

Sam licks his lips, eyebrow raising. “Okay.” 

“How would you feel if Mike and I hooked you up with someone?” 

“As long as it’s neither of you, I’d feel pretty okay, I guess.” 

“Anyone you refuse to think about that way?” 

“My teammates. I won’t do that again.” Sam shrugs. “I guess anyone else would be okay.” 

Ryan smirks. “Okay. How ‘bout someone from an opposing team?” 

“Like.... who?” 

“Are there any you would be like “oh fuck no” to?” 

“Not that I can think of.” 

“Max Whitlock?” 

Sam opens his mouth, then thinks about it. Max is a nice guy, good looking, and Sam finds himself licking his lips and smiling. “Yeah. That could... That could work.” 

“Good. ‘Cause Mike’s talking to him now.”

“Actually, Mike’s done talking. And Max is interested.” Michael smiles when both men jump. “Come on downstairs. Max is in the game room and everyone else has converged on the pool. Ry, get your swimsuit on.”

Sam blushes when Ryan stands up and strips off his shirt and starts pulling off his pants. He rolls out of the bed so he’s on the other side, staring as Ryan drops his pants and grins. He’s got a white, very small, speedo on. “I’m ready!” 

Michael laughs and gestures for Sam to follow him. “Ignore him. He’s always wearing that thing when we’re throwing parties. He knows eventually we’ll be in the pool, so he likes to shock people by taking his pants off.” Michael pauses outside the game room door and looks at Sam with a grin. “Also, he has absolutely zero shame and will get naked at the drop of a hat.” 

“Only for you, baby,” Ryan says as he heads outside. 

Sam chuckles and peeks in the game room. Sure enough, Max is the only one in there. He’s dressed similarly to what Ryan was wearing earlier, only he’s got jeans instead of white slacks and a pink button up opened all the way, instead of the blue Ryan had on. Sam licks his lips and pulls back, watching as Michael heads outside. He takes a deep breath and steps into the room. Max raises an eyebrow and smiles. “How are you, Sam?” 

“Michael didn’t tell you?” 

“Well, yes. But it’s called being polite.” 

“Ah, right. Rude American here.” Sam smiles when Max chuckles and pats the seat next to him. “Other than the... well, earlier, I’m doing okay. Better than I was at the beginning of tonight.” 

“Good. And you’re looking for a relationship, a fuck buddy, or a one night stand? I’m up for any of the above, but... I want to be clear from the beginning.” 

“I... I don’t know. I mean, yeah, right now I’m pissed but...” 

“Ah. You need a friend more than a fuck, yes?” 

Sam nods as he settles in next to Max who hands him a beer. “I’d... Yeah. I think I’d actually much prefer a friend to a fuck right now.” He sighs and leans his head back. “I just can’t believe he fucking... he cheated on Danell and he used me to do it!” 

“He’s a moron.” Max reaches over, playing with Sam’s hair. “You’re gorgeous, but I’m sorry, no one is hot enough to risk a relationship on. I don’t care how horny you are.” 

Sam rolls his head to the side to stare at Max. “Are you just saying this so I’ll sleep with you?” 

Max laughs. “Hardly, though I understand the skepticism.” He keeps playing with Sam’s hair. “If you could go back in time, honestly, knowing what you know now? Would you have still had sex with Ryan and Chris?” 

“You know about Ryan?” 

“I was in a relationship with a friend of Michael’s at the time. We’re friends still, but no longer together.” 

“Who?” Sam lifts his head, scooting closer. 

Max smiles. “If it truly matters, Cody Miller. Good guy, but... we’re better off friends.” 

Sam nods. “And you’re really broken up, not just... on a time out or something?” 

“We’re really broken up. I know you’ve got to have trust issues, but I wouldn’t make a play for you, if I had someone. But I’m okay with being friends and waiting.” 

Sam bites his lip and nods. “I’m sorry. You’re really hot and I... Fuck, I’ve had too much to drink and I get really honest when I’m drunk, so forgive me. You’re really fucking hot and I’m really fucking horny, but I can’t.” 

Max chuckles and leans in, kissing Sam’s temple. “It’s okay, gorgeous. I understand. Now, do you have a swimsuit? We could go sit in the hot tub while the others play in the pool, if you’d like. It’s separated by a... well, it’s more or less a small forest of tropical plants Ryan and Michael had cultivated to let people have some quiet time.” 

“I’d like that, but... I don’t actually have a suit. I didn’t think about it,” Sam says, blushing as Max stands up. He lets Max pull him to his feet and he’s a little startled to realize that he and Max are the same height. He smiles and shrugs. “I should’ve thought about it. I’m at two swimmers’ house, but...” 

“It’s okay. We’re about the same size and I brought an extra. I’m staying a week, so you never know when you’re going to need more than one suit.” He keeps hold of Sam’s hand and leads him out to the pool house where he’s staying. “Here. You take the blue one. I’ll take the red. You can change in there,” Max points to a doorway. “It’s my room.”

Sam nods and ducks into the bedroom. He bites his lip as he changes into the swimsuit. It’s a speedo, and while he knows his body looks good, he doesn’t usually go around in what’s basically just underwear. He steps back out into the main room and has to forcefully close his mouth. He’d known that Max had a good body too-- all elite gymnasts take pride in their bodies-- but he’d forgotten about the fact that speedos don’t have room to hide much. “Uhm.” 

Max smirks and looks Sam over. “Very nice. Very, very nice.” 

“Same,” Sam says, blushing. He takes Max’s hand when Max holds it out and lets Max lead him out to the hot tub. They climb in and settle next to each other. “So, aside from gymnastics, what do you like to do?” 

“I’m like you. I spend a lot of my time in the gym, of course. Video games, I watch other sports on the telly. Football’s a good sport to watch... uh, soccer.” 

Sam nods, relaxing into the water. “Cool.” 

“You?” 

“Between gymnastics and my business, I don’t have a lot of free time, but I do like other sports. Video games are always fun of course.” Sam smiles. “I also like to read, watch some TV.” 

“So, we’re really alike, aside from you own your own business and I help run a gym.”

“Actually...” 

“Okay. Then aside from you owning your own business, we’re very alike.”

Sam nods, chuckling. They look at one another and start cracking up. Sam leans into Max’s side and closes his eyes. “Do you ever feel so emotionally drained you just wanna curl up in a ball and sleep for hours?” 

“All the time,” Max says. “Especially when Cody and I broke up. I didn’t love him, but... I cared for him. When he refused to continue our relationship if I didn’t stay stateside with him, I realized that we weren’t meant to be. We are friends, but... breaking up hurt. It hurt a lot.”

Sam nods. “I get that. I think... Knowing what I know now, I’m still hurt by him using me, but... I’m also so mad. I’m broken-hearted, not just because I lost someone I could’ve really loved, but because I lost two friends in the process. I can’t ever look at Chris or Danell the same again. I helped Chris cheat on Danell. I... I know it’s not my fault, but... fucking hell.” Sam sighs and lays his head on Max’s shoulder. 

“I get that. I really do. Cody and I broke up, but it didn’t hurt less when he started seeing someone new. Thankfully, neither of us cheated on the other.” Max strokes Sam’s arms, nuzzling his hair. “I can’t even say I know how you feel. I get it, but I don’t know. However, I’d... I’d like to be here for you. Whether we stay friends forever or we end up falling in love, I want to be here for you.” 

Sam turns his head, staring into Max’s eyes. “I...” He leans in, kissing Max. He pulls back when Max doesn’t respond and flushes. “I’m so sorry. Oh my god. I... Shit.” He gets to his feet only for Max to pull him back down. “Max, just... let me go.”

Max shakes his head and leans in, kissing Sam softly. “You want this as of right now. But if we did, you’d likely regret it in the morning, because you don’t trust me. I don’t want you to grow to hate me. I don’t want you to regret us.” 

“But you do want there to be an us?” 

“I would love for there to be an us,” Max says, leaning in to brush his lips over Sam’s. Max opens his mouth to say more when a couple comes stumbling around the corner. Max tenses up and sighs. “Sam, this is my ex, Cody, and his boyfriend, Steve.” 

Sam licks his lips and waves at them. He starts to pull away, but Max grabs his hand. Sam looks at him, confused. “It’s okay, Sam. Cody and I are friends. Surely, he won’t mind sharing a hot tub with me and a friend.” 

Cody laughs a little and shrugs. “Sure, why not.” He climbs in across from Sam and Max, raising an eyebrow as he holds his hand out to Steve. Steve climbs in with them, settling himself on Cody’s lap. “Steve, this is Max. My ex. And his... _friend_ , Sam, was it?” 

“Sam Mikulak,” Sam says, holding his hand out to shake Cody’s.

Cody eyes his hand, then looks over at Max. “Thought you said you wouldn’t date any more Americans?” 

“Not quite. I said I wouldn’t date any Americans who weren’t willing to have a long distance relationship. Sam and I, however, are... “ He inhales and looks at Sam. 

Sam smiles at Max. “I’m his friend. That’s all we are. As of now. I’m hoping that will change in the future, but... Regardless, it’s none of your business, now is it, Cody? After all, you didn’t want a long distance relationship with him. You weren’t willing to leave the states and he couldn’t stay. It takes two to make a relationship work.” 

“You’d know all about that. Or wait. No you wouldn’t. You just like to fuck guys who already have boyfriends.” Cody smirks at him. 

Max glares and gets to his feet. “Shut up, Cody. That’s not fair and you need to stop, right now.” 

“What’s going on over here?” Ryan asks, climbing into the tub next to Sam. He reaches over and pulls Max back down. 

Michael climbs in as well, eyeing Cody and Steve, then Max and Sam. “Cody, you, of all people, have no right to throw around things like fucking guys who already have boyfriends. Especially when the difference is Sam didn’t know that Ryan had someone or that Chris had a lover. You knew these things when you fucked Chris, when you fucked Danell, and when you fucked Ryan. So, maybe you should remember that old adage of people in glass houses not throwing stones.”

Cody flushes. “I don’t do that anymore.” 

“And I’ve been with exactly two people, both of whom conveniently forgot to mention they had boyfriends already. By my count, you’ve been with at least five. Which of us is the more righteous?” 

Steve nudges Cody. “C’mon, Cody. Let’s get out of here. You don’t have to take this.” 

Cody nods and gets to his feet, climbing out of the pool, and helps Steve out. He turns back to look at Ryan and Michael. “Not like Ryan’s not the whore of the Olympic village, Mike.” 

“One, no one but me gets to call him Mike. Two, yeah, I was. And unlike you, I’m not fucking ashamed of the people I’ve fucked. Are you?” Ryan tilts his head, frowning at Cody who flushes and keeps going.

Ryan and Michael scoot together, Michael bending down and kissing Ryan. “It’s okay, Ry. I love you, even with all the guys you’ve fucked.” 

 

Ryan laughs and kisses Michael back. “I love you too.” 

Sam smiles and looks at Max. “You okay?” 

“I will be.” He looks over at Michael and Ryan. “Michael, what do you mean he fucked Chris and Danell?” 

“Last Olympics.” 

“He and I were together then. We’d been together for nearly a year by then.”

“Shit. Max, I...” 

“Not your fault. Makes me more glad we broke up though.” Max shakes his head and stands up. “Sam, would you like to accompany me?” 

“I would.” Sam gets up and follows Max out of the hot tub and into the pool house. “Are you okay?” 

“I... I honestly don’t know. Will you stay the night? I want to hold you. I need... I need someone.” 

“No sex?” 

“No sex. I just need to hold someone. I’d prefer it to be you.” 

Sam nods and moves over to Max, wrapping his arms around him. Max slides his arms around Sam and they hold each other, until they both start to shiver. Sam pulls back, chuckling. “Come on. Let’s go take a warm shower, then you can loan me some pajamas and we can get some sleep.” 

Max nods, still holding onto Sam. “Can we shower together?” 

“I... Yeah. No sex,” Sam says, trying to reaffirm their promise to each other. 

Max nods again, smiling. “I promise.”

Sam steps back, peeling himself out of the borrowed speedo. Max watches, then copies the motion with a lick of his lips. He follows Sam into the bathroom and leans against the counter as Sam starts the shower up. Sam turns, and looks at Max for a moment. “What? You’re staring?” 

“You’re gorgeous,” Max says. He smiles back and moves into Sam’s personal space, leaning in and kissing him. “You’re so gorgeous. I know it’s too soon and I’m sorry I’m pushing, but my God, Sam, I want you.” 

Sam gasps a little when he begins to feel just how much Max wants him. “Oh. I... I want you too,” Sam says, pushing Max back a couple of steps. “I can’t rush though. I’m sorry.” 

“No. It’s fine. I’m sorry. I’m being a pushy bastard.” Max sighs. “Shower, pajamas and bed, right?” 

“Yeah. We should probably eat, if you have anything out here.”

“I’ll run into the main house and grab us something to eat from the party. They had a lot of good food there.” 

 

Sam nods and takes Max’s hand. “Come on. After you shower and get into pj’s.” He pulls Max into the shower and sighs in relief at the warmth of the water. Max does too, practically melting against Sam’s back. Sam shivers from the contact when Max nuzzles his neck. “Max.”

Max presses closer, still nuzzling Sam. “Sorry. I’m sorry. Mind of it’s own, that thing,” he murmurs as his cock presses against Sam’s ass. “You feel good though.” 

“Max, please,” Sam mumbles, eyes closing. It feels good, but Max was right earlier when he’d said that Sam would regret any intimate moments. “I...” 

Max pulls back and swears softly. “Fuck. I am so sorry, Sam. I.... God, I’m an asshole.”

Sam turns and pulls Max into his arms, kissing him hungrily. “I want you too, Max,” he says as he breaks the kiss. “I want to have sex with you, but I do not want to regret this. So, please?”

Max nods. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push. I think I might have had too much to drink. My impulse control is shot.” He shakes his head. “I’m so sorry, Sam. Don’t leave me over this, please.”

“It’s okay, Max. I promise, I won’t leave you because you got a little frisky.” Sam leans in and kisses Max one more time. “Warm enough?” 

Max nods, smiling a little. “Food?” 

“Get dried off.” Sam turns off the water and grabs a couple of towels, beginning to dry himself off. He tosses Max another towel and then steps into the bathroom. “Can I get myself some clothes?” 

“Whatever you want,” Max says. He comes in, towel wrapped around his waist. “What would you like to eat?” 

“Can we just order pizza? Or Chinese takeout?” 

“Oh. Michael and Ryan took me to this Mexican place that delivers. Interested?” 

Sam grins as he pulls out a couple of pair of pajama pants and tosses one over. “Sounds good. I love Mexican food. Underwear?” 

“You can borrow mine. Top drawer of the other dresser.” 

“I’d just put mine on when I came to the party, so I think I’m okay. Thanks, though. Do you want a pair?” 

“Yeah, I’d like a pair.” Max stands there as Sam gets dressed, then after a moment, he pulls on his own underwear and pajama pants. “So, what would you like to eat?” 

“Enchiladas, if they have ‘em. Chicken, preferably.” 

Max grabs his phone and calls the Mexican place, pulling Sam out to the living space. He settles on the couch, eyebrows raising as Sam sits next to him and cuddles against his side. “Telly?” 

“Have you ever seen a show called Leverage? It’s amazing,” Sam says. “Do you have Netflix out here?” 

“Uhm. Michael and Ryan set this place up with a television, but...” 

Sam nods and looks around for the remote, crowing happily when he finds it and it has a bunch of extra buttons on it. “Perfect. I hope you like this show.” He turns on the TV and Max just laughs a little when the Netflix logo pops on. “I can sign into my account.”

“Whatever you want, Sam.”

“Thanks, Max.”

A while later, they’re still watching Leverage as they plow through their food orders. “How long are you in the States for?” Sam asks after he swallows a mouthful of enchiladas.

“Another two weeks,” Max says. “I’d like it if we could keep in touch. I want to be with you. Even if it’s long distance.” 

“I want to be with you too,” Sam says. “Maybe I could come visit you in England?” 

“I’d really like that,” Max says. “We could train together.” 

“Cool.” They finish their food and watch a few more episodes of Leverage before they head to bed. Sam curls up in Max’s arms, nestling his head against Max’s chest. He closes his eyes. “I’m really happy that we ran into each other here.”

“I am too,” Max says, kissing Sam’s head. “Goodnight, Sam.” 

“G’night, Max,” Sam says, kissing Max’s chest.

Three months later, Sam climbs off the plane at Heathrow and looks around. He sighs and rubs a hand over his face. It was a long flight from Colorado and he yawns. But he’s finally in London to see Max. They’d been together since meeting at Ryan and Michael’s. It had been hard, with Max being in England and Sam in Colorado for most of that time, but Sam had finally gotten a ticket to England and he couldn’t wait to see Max again. They hadn’t had sex when Max had headed to England, but Sam wanted to now, for sure. 

He makes it through customs and spots Max standing near the luggage carousel. He beams and shoulders his backpack, jogging over to Max. “Are we allowed to hug or will the press flip?” 

Max turns and wraps Sam into his arms, kissing his neck. “Oh my God, it’s so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much, Sam.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Sam pulls back and kisses Max softly. “Hi.” 

“Hi.” Max blushes a little. “Let’s get your bag and heads to my flat.” 

“Of course.” Sam smiles. “I’m so hungry though.” 

“I’m having dinner brought in. Italian,” he says, taking Sam’s hand. “Bags.” 

“One bag. I packed light because I figured you’d let me use your laundry machines?” 

“Of course.” Max and Sam walk to the luggage carousel and Sam grabs his bag after a few minutes. Then they’re on their way.

After they’ve eaten and Sam has had a shower, they climb into bed together. Sam slides against Max and leans up, kissing him hungrily. “I want you, Max. I want you so bad.” 

Max surges up to meet him, kissing him back. He flips them, working Sam’s boxers off. “Are you sure?”

“Oh god, yes. It’s been forever. I need you,” he murmurs. Sam pushes Max’s pajama pants down, then sits up, settling on Max’s stomach. “I want you in me.”

Max grins and nods. “But I want to taste you.” 

Sam raises an eyebrow. “Like how?” 

“Will you lay down? On your stomach?” 

Sam licks his lips, but does as he’s asked. Max settles between his legs and pushes his cheeks apart. He leans in, licking at Sam’s hole as Sam gasps and grinds against the bed. “Oh Christ, Max. Please...” 

Max hums and uses his thumbs to hold Sam’s hole open. He smiles and lets out a breath against Sam. “Mmm. God, I can’t wait to be in you.” 

“Then don’t. Prep me and get inside me,” Sam says, pushing his ass back against Max’s hands. “Please, Max, don’t keep teasing me.” 

“Oh, I was looking forward to tongue fucking you.” Max flips Sam over and smiles at him. “You sure about this?” 

Sam nods, grabbing his toiletry bag that he’d left on the nightstand. He hands the lube over to Max and spreads his legs wide. Max licks his lips. “God, I love that you’re a gymnast too. So bendy,” he says as he leans over, kissing Sam. He coats his fingers and slips one into Sam who gasps and rocks up. “That’s it, Sammy, you’re doing so good for me,” he says, bending down to lick at Sam’s cock. “God, you taste so good.” 

Sam shudders, hips jerking upwards. “Max, I don’t know if I can hold on. Give me another finger, then get in me already!” 

Max adds a second finger, then a third before he covers his cock with a condom before he slides into Sam. He moans, his eyes closing as his hips press to Sam’s buttock. He licks his lips as Sam moans and tries to rock his hips. “Oh fuck. Fuck, Sammy, you’re so fucking tight, what are you doing to me?” 

“Me? What are you doing to me?” Sam asks, pushing back against Max. His eyes roll back as he moans and thrusts against him. “Fuck, yes. Fuck. Oh god, so good.” 

Max moans as they start moving together, Sam’s legs coming up to hook over Max’s shoulders. They both groan as Sam starts to move faster. “Fuck, Max, I wanna ride that.” 

“Oh God,” Max mumbles, slipping out of Sam. He lays on his back, gasping as Sam climbs on top of him and sinks back onto his cock. He starts bouncing on Max’s cock, hands braced on Max’s chest as he rides him. Max can only hold onto Sam’s hips as he tries to meet Sam’s movements. “Fuck. Sammy, I’m gonna... oh shit...” 

Sam sinks down onto Max and tightens his muscles. Max gasps and pushes up one last time, moaning out Sam’s name as he starts to come. Sam reaches down, grasping his cock as he jerks himself off over Max’s stomach. When his heart finally settles, he sinks onto the bed next to Max. “That was so worth the wait.” Sam laughs a little and turns, kissing Max. “I need a shower.” 

“Me too.” Max pulls Sam into his arms and kisses him, hands sliding down to Sam’s ass and squeezing. “Maybe we should shower together. Conserve water.” 

“And have another round under the water?” Sam wiggles his eyebrows. “I love it.” He grinds his hips against Max’s then rolls out of bed. “C’mon, Max. Let’s get clean, so we can get dirty.” 

Max laughs and gets to his feet, following Sam to the bathroom. “God, I love you.” 

Sam freezes at that. Max realizes what he said and he sighs. “Sam, don’t respond. You don’t have to respond. I just... You needed to know how I feel. I love you. I... I want forever with you. And this isn’t because of the sex. It’s despite it. It’s the two and a half months we were apart and I spent every second missing being able to hold you in my arms. It’s the two and a half months where all we did was talk on the phone, or text, or chat. It’s the two and a half months where all I had of you was your voice and your words and they made me fall in love with you. Deeply and desperately in love with you. And if you don’t feel the same, I won’t hold it against you, but my God, Sam, please, don’t leave me over this.” 

Sam turns slowly, a smile on his face, his eyes suspiciously bright. “You’re an idiot. And I love you too.” He moves to Max, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him hungrily. He pulls back and starts kissing Max all over his face. “I don’t care if we’re an ocean and half a land mass apart. I want to be with only you from now on.” 

Max sighs in relief and dips his head, kissing along Sam’s chin and neck. “Thank God. I was terrified you’d tell me that you didn’t want that.” 

“Oh my lord, Max, I want everything with you. If it means I move here, then so be it. We’ll have to visit the states though, ‘cause I need to see my family, but...” 

“You’d give up your home to be with me?” 

“In a heartbeat.” 

“How about we do half a year here and half a year in Colorado?” 

Sam smiles and leans in, kissing him. “You are brilliant. And I think we should celebrate. By cleaning up, then I want to suck you dry.” 

“Only if I get to tongue fuck you, then suck you off.” 

Sam laughs and kisses him again. “That can totally be arranged.” He lets out a yelp when Max picks him up and carries him into the shower. “I love you, you goofball.” 

“And I love you.” Max kisses him as they start the shower.


End file.
